Matched
by Constynse4
Summary: Robin worries about Marian wanting to run away and join a convent. Fortunately she changes her mind


Robin strode purposely through the forest. It had been a good day. They had escaped from the sheriff's dungeon thanks to Will, recovered the tax revenue from the imposter tax clerk, and now they were trying to decide the wisest way to put the money to use for the poor. _Hire a new sheriff_,Robin thought wryly.

When he left the gang, they were celebrating with ale and a good meal. Much was fanning the kitchen fire with the bellows that Will had crafted. Several rabbits and grouse sat on the table awaiting Much's satisfaction with the fire temperature.

"Enjoy, my friends. You have earned it," Robin said, as he left them.

Much had sputtered, "But... but...master surely...". Allan, always the pragmatist, had stopped him.

"Don't waste your breath. I've seen that look before." Allan shook his head sagely. "I'm not being funny, but he's got it bad- and there's only one cure."

As Robin walked, he thought about Marian and the fact that she had been unhappy enough to want to leave Nottingham, her father... him. There had to be something that he could do to change her mind. As he came to a small clearing near Knighton, he slowed, then paused at what he saw.

Marian had a heavy stick and was gracefully turning, lunging and flipping, as she beat the ever-living daylights out of a bag of straw and mud hanging from a large tree at the clearing's edge.

"Would you like an opponent more worthy of your attentions?"

Marian stared in surprise as he walked into the clearing. His grin and the suggestive raise of his eyebrow were as unwise as his question was cheeky. His flirtations fell flat at her feet, and she frowned crossly. "What do you want?" Before he could respond, she resumed battering the bag that she had been alternately naming Guy and Robin.

Robin bit his lip thoughtfully. _Bad choice of words. She is too angry. _

"I told you we would continue our conversation." Robin spoke slowly and seriously, concern for her plain on his face. "I meant it when I said that I wanted to help."

"I don't need your help. My father has decided to support me. To help me. I can continue my work for the poor. Besides, you are too busy." She turned back to the bag, presently named Robin, and delivered a low blow.

Robin quickly decided that his current plan would get him nowhere, so he switched tactics. Picking up a stick, he stepped toward her. "Perhaps it would be better to train on someone that can fight back." He raised his chin and held the stick with sudden wariness, knowing Marian too well to think that she would let that comment slip by.

Marian glanced at the ground, her back to Robin as he approached. She suddenly swung around to plant a roundhouse kick in his chest. But Robin was ready, and narrowly averted the full force of the kick, receiving an impressive shove backward nonetheless. He smiled appreciatively and motioned for her to come at him again.

They fought hard and blocked each other's advances blow for blow, continuing for some time, until both were sweaty and panting. Eventually, Marian managed to knock the wind out of Robin with the stick. He was fighting defensively, trying only to block her, not stop her. He knew that he probably had it coming to him, and that she needed to get this off her chest. But, as they started to tire and get careless, he decided that someone was going to get hurt- probably him - and it was time for this to end.

As Marian swung again, Robin grabbed her wrist to stop the stick from crashing down on his temple. He pried open her hand, causing her to drop the weapon. He was trying not to hurt her, but the stick had to go. When she lifted her leg to kick, he grabbed her ankle, rendering her unable to balance. In the same motion, he dropped to the ground, pulling her on top of him to break her fall.

He lay on the ground, looking up at her as he grasped her wrists. Marian struggled to get up, but his grip was tight. She was painfully aware of his hard, lean body pinned underneath her. She hadn't been this close to him in over five years. It was unsettling; she could feel his heart beating through their sweat-drenched clothes. Her body rose and fell with each of his breaths as they blew across her cheek. His scent of leaves, pine and leather filled her nose. She stared into his eyes as they both struggled to retain the upper hand.

Robin's steely gaze softened as he stared at her. He scanned her face, his eyes raw with need and longing. "Marian," he breathed softly when their eyes met "What has happened to us?"

Shocked by his naked emotions, she relaxed her struggling. He released her hands, and she stared at them as he caressed the reddened area caused by his grip. It was as if he wanted to erase any signs that they had fought or struggled.

Glancing back into her eyes and sensing no resistance, Robin slid his hand up her arm, sinking his fingers into the soft curls at the nape of her neck to draw her head down. It seemed to take an eternity for their lips to meet, but as he hesitantly brushed her mouth, she opened hers slightly in response. Her lips were soft and warm, and Robin was terrified that something would happen to break this spell that they were in.

They kissed slowly, as they had when they were first courting...hesitant, cautious, searching. But, they were both older now, and the kisses soon became more insistent; hungry. Robin's thumb grazed the side of her breast as he pulled her closer. Marian moaned his name against his lips, and his tongue plunged in search of hers. She gasped at the intimacy, but was powerless to resist. Robin bit her lip softly, and trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck. He pulled her neckline lower to allow him better access. But she was too far away, and he needed more control.

Impatient to be on top, Robin rolled Marian onto the soft grass, so she was beneath him. They had both craved and needed this for a very long time. Robin felt lightheaded with desire as he returned to Marian's mouth, one hand inching down her neckline, brushing the soft flesh there in search of more. His fingertips reached their mark, and Marian shuddered. He was so hard he thought that there was no way the tight leather pants could contain him- and, the practicality and absurdity of that thought snapped him back to reality. Dazed, he pulled away and gave her an apologetic look.

"Marian, I am so sorry. I should not have taken such liberties. It is… it is unforgivable."

Marian was breathless, and stared up at him with swollen lips and flushed cheeks, her eyes wide and her garments disheveled. She smiled sadly. "I don't think I put up much of a struggle. After all, we are fairly equally matched opponents."

He grinned and blew out a pent-up breath as he buried his face in her shoulder. "I don't think I can get up for a while," he mumbled into the fabric of her shirt.

"Oh, come on, Robin. Tough Crusader like you, winded by a woman?"

"No." Robin laughed, blushing as his eyes motioned toward his lower torso. "I can't get up because my trousers are too tight right now."

Marian turned scarlet and rolled her eyes, as Robin rested his head back down near her shoulder and pulled her closer. They settled into the comfortable embrace of old lovers.

They stared up at sky, that was turning rosy as the sun was setting. After a long silence, Robin spoke hoarsely. "Marian... what's to become of us?"

After considering the question, she chose her words carefully, reluctant to ruin the mood. "I really don't know, Robin, but I think we're both too busy right now to worry about our romance. Besides, you're an outlaw and I'm the former sheriff's daughter. We've certainly made our beds, haven't we?"

Robin sat up raising one brow suggestively. "Perhaps, we could share those beds occasionally?" he said grinning down at her impishly.

Marian swatted him on the back of the head. "You grow too bold, Locksley. I think you are recovered, so help me up." She was somehow managing to frown and smile at him at the same time.

They gathered their things, and Robin walked Marian back to Knighton. When they reached the edge of the forest, he pulled her back for one last kiss... which turned into several kisses... many kisses... It took some time to say goodbye properly.

It was growing dark when Marian, humming, walked back into Knighton Hall. Things were looking up. Her father was on her side and Robin was... well, he was Robin.

And long after dark, when Robin reached camp, he had a grin he couldn't wipe off his face, if he tried. He had taken the less direct way back to camp, in order to prolong the memories of his time with Marian. Now, he was back to being Robin Hood, the outlaw_._

_But,... _he thought as he slid into his bunk_,_ avoiding the others,...I_t has been a very good day._


End file.
